To hold one or more attachments, e.g. a steering wheel and/or functional components of a cockpit in a motor vehicle, use is made of a dashboard support, which is arranged by means of at least one crossmember between the A pillars of the motor vehicle. To hold the attachments, the crossmember is generally equipped with connecting elements. For this purpose, the crossmember is welded to sheet-metal parts for connecting elements, for example, and the connecting elements are then inserted into the sheet-metal parts, but this is labor-intensive and costly.
DE 10 2007 038 036 B4 discloses a method for producing a crossmember for a dashboard support which is particularly efficient in terms of production and in which the connecting elements, e.g. self-punching nuts, are inserted into a crossmember in a particularly efficient manner in terms of production during the production of said crossmember itself.